qzwfandomcom-20200215-history
Spence
Tyler Spencer is an American professional wrestler, professional wrestling commentator and authority figure currently signed to Quarantine Zone Wrestling under the ring name Spence, appearing on its Livewire brand where he is the current Biohazard Champion in his second reign. Professional Wrestling Career 'Quarantine Zone Wrestling' Season 1 Debut (2013) Spence would debut in Quarantine Zone Wrestling at its annual Terror is Reality Pay Per View on July 30, 2013, accompanying Joey Hallmark to the ring for a match against Duke Dice, ironically wearing clothes similar to Dice, despite being opposed to him. He would interfere in the match a number of times in the favor of Hallmark, only to be ejected by the referee, with an annoyed Duke Dice attempting to pursue him. Season 2 Return and Biohazard Champion (2014) Spence would return to the ring on for the second offcial broadcast of Season 2 taking on The Crusher, the Biohazard Champion at that time, only to get an upset win over the champion, much to the shock of many. Spence would continue a rivalry with Crusher, losing a singles match, a tag team match and winning a tag match, bringing the wins and losses between the two to a tie. This would culminate in a Biohazard Championship match at the 2014 Ground Zero event, which Spence would win, resulting in his first ever championship reign. Feud with Duke Dice (2014) Spence would begin a feud with his old enemy, Duke Dice, defending Duke's hired help, Virgil when he was being mistreated. Spence would go on to win a singles match against Duke, as well as a tag team match. After seemingly purposely losing a match to Virgil (whose well being was on the line, should he lose), Duke would challenge Spence to a title match for the Biohazard Championship at Night of The Dead, which Spence would lose, thus ending his reign as Biohazard Champion. Spence would continue feuding with Duke, creating a new persona that would be called "Spencey Krueger", a nearly exact homage to the famous film character Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm St. series. Teaming for a time with RCWF legend Overkill, and playing mind games with Duke Dice, Spence would continue to lose to both Duke and Virgil a number of times, culminating in Duke Dice offering Spence a deal: Duke would put his Biohzard Championship on the line at Infectious if Spence would become his "next Virgil" if he should lose. The choice was given to the auidence who would vote for Spence to accept, which he did. Spence would lose the match, along with his freedom, failing to regain the Biohazard Championship. Alliance with Duke Dice and Biohazard Champion (2014-present) The week following his loss at Infectious, on the July 1 edition of Livewire Spence would appear backstage with Duke Dice, only for the two to be approached by Jack Vegas and Jimmy Planks. Duke would introduce Spence as his "new Virgil", which Spence would protest, only for the two to bicker about Spence's role. Spence would appear for a night of commentary during the edition of QZW which only featured RCWF wrestlers and matches for the entire evening. The following week on the edition of Livewire, Spence would not be present as his reluctant ally Duke Dice would lose the Biohazard Championship in a match with RCWF's Vic Rattlehead. The card for Terror is Reality 2014, which originally had Spence and Duke Dice teaming up for a match against Jack Vegas and Jimmy Planks would be altered to Spence having a Biohazard Championship match against Rattlehead. Spence would go on to face Rattlehead at the event and win back the Biohazard Championship for the second time, being the first in history to hold the belt more than once. During his first week returning as champion, Spence would not compete, but would view a 16-man tournament to determine the next number one contender for the Biohazard Championship. Spence would once again join commentary for the final match of the tournament in which Scorpio would get the win over newcomer, JDD. Following the match, Spence would congratulate Scorpio on commentary for his win and expressed that he would be looking forward to their match at the Altar of Pain Pay-Per-View. Spence would meet Scorpio at the event, only to retain the championship in a seemingly one-sided contest. Season 3 Spence would return in the first episode of Season 3, being confronted by Danny Chambers who would allude to interest in Spence and his Biohazard Championship. This confrontation would be interrupted by Spence's old rival, Duke Dice who would claim to have unfinished business with Spence, telling Chambers to go about his own business, only to have Chambers refuse, saying that everything involved with the three was now officially his business. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Bloodsport Boot'' (Superkick) 2013-present *''Final Cut'' (Vertical suplex neckbreaker) - used rarely in 2014 *''Fedorasser (Leg drop bulldog) - 2014-present '''Signature moves' *''Fedora Fusion'' (Emerald Fusion) *''Fall of Fedora'' (Diving Leg Drop) Managers *Overkill Wrestlers managed *Joey Hallmark Nicknames *The Cool One *New Virgil * The Crownless King of Monsters * The Ayatollah of Fedora-rola Entrance themes *'"Fight To Survive" '''by Paul Hertzog 'Championships and accomplishments '''Quarantine Zone Wrestling *Biohazard Championship (2 times, current) Category:Men Category:Livewire Superstars Category:Biohazard Champions